militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Aram Yerganian
| birth_place = Erzurum, Erzurum Vilayet, Ottoman Empire | death_date = | death_place = Buenos Aires, Argentina | resting_place = Buenos Aires Armenian Revolutionary Federation headquarters | ethnicity = Armenian | known_for = Assassinating Fatali Khan Khoyski, Cemal Azmi and Bahattin Sakir | party = Armenian Revolutionary Federation }} Aram Yerganian ( ; May 20, 1900 — August 2, 1934) was an Armenian revolutionary who was noted for his assassination of Bahattin Sakir and Fatali Khan Khoyski as an act of vengeance for their alleged roles in the Armenian Genocide and the massacre of Armenians in Baku respectively. He is considered an Armenian national hero. Early life Aram Yerganian was born in Erzurum on May 20, 1900. He was the third child of Sarkis Yerganian and Mariam Soghoyan-Yerganian. Yerganian attended a local school in Erzurum. Yerganian, who witnessed the Armenian Genocide, sought refuge in the Caucasus. In 1917 he enlisted for the Armenian volunteer detachments and fought for General Dro in the Battle of Bash Abaran. With a successful victory over the Ottoman forces and the establishment of the Democratic Republic of Armenia in 1918, Yerganian enlisted in the executive body of the Armenian Revolutionary Federation and was an instrumental figure in the political activities of the party. The executive body of the party was instrumental in the establishment of Operation Nemesis, a covert operation aimed at assassinating all key organizers of massacres against Armenians both in Azerbaijan and in the Ottoman Empire. Operation Nemesis After Armenia lost its independence to the Bolsheviks, Yerganian went to Tbilisi where he and Misak Grigorian were assigned to assassinate former Prime Minister of the Democratic Republic of Azerbaijan Fatali Khan Khoyski and leader of the Musavat party Khan Mahmadov. On June 19, 1920 they met at Tbilisi's Yerevan Square as they awaited a signal from their accomplices. When Khoiski and Mahmadov were 100 to 150 meters away, they immediately opened fire on them. Khoiski was killed instantly, but Mahmadov, who was only wounded, escaped. After his task in Tbilisi was finished, Yerganian went to Constantinople where he attempted to recruit more avengers for the operation. Yerganian and Arshavir Shirakian were later given the task to assassinate both Cemal Azmi and Bahattin Sakir who were in Berlin. On April 17, 1922, Shirakian and Yerganian encountered Azmi and Sakir who were walking with their families on . Shirakian managed to kill only Azmi and wound Sakir. Yerganian immediately ran after Sakir and killed him with a shot to his head. Later life After his action in Germany, Yerganian went to Austria and then to Bucharest where he lived until he moved to Buenos Aires in 1927. In Buenos Aires Yerganian became an editor for the local "Armenia" newspaper. In 1931 he married Zabel Paragyan and had one daughter. After contracting tuberculosis, Yerganian moved to Cordoba where he died in August 2, 1934 at the age of 34.Houshamadian of Armenian Revolutionary Federation (ARF) Dashnaktsutiun Album - Atlas Volume 2 , Jacob Manjikian Editor, Next Day Color Printing Inc. (2000), p. 215 He is buried at the local Armenian Revolutionary Federation headquarters. References Category:1900 births Category:1934 deaths Category:Armenian assassins Category:People from Erzurum Category:Witnesses of the Armenian Genocide Category:Armenians of the Ottoman Empire Category:Infectious disease deaths in Argentina